


Brontide

by Meg97



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabble Prompts. [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brontide - The low rumbling of distant thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brontide

In the dead of night, when there’s nothing else but the comfort of rumbling thunder and flashing lightning in the World of Radiant Garden, is when Riku finds himself awake and unable to sleep.

Storms bring him bad memories for one reason and one reason alone – the fact they remind him of That Fateful Night is enough to send a cold shiver down his spine, no matter how much he tries to convince himself that he’s gotten over it, that he’s okay now.  
And sometimes, he finds a similar look over the other’s face – sharing an apartment of sorts near the outskirts of the town serves to help them get along and get to know each other a little better – but, he knows, it’s for different reasons. Idly, he wonders, if the other’s reaction is because he holds his memories, morphed, or because of something else entirely – and while he wants to know, he’s not insensitive enough to ask; he wouldn’t want to bring a wall between them when they were so recently breaking down a tough one.

It’s late, he’s able to determine, not only by the black clouds threatening to crackle in the sky but by the alarm clock on the side of his bed, by the time his feet slip from the bed and onto the floor, sliding the rest of his form with them to the kitchen. A coffee maker didn’t really await him but a kettle did, along with the necessary ingredients to make a desired cup of coffee, black like the sky but much more fulfilling. It’s loud, perhaps, but he could tell by slight ruffling in the other room that the other was, in fact, awake.  
….. They needed to figure out a whole name basis soon; it was getting sort of weird, not knowing what to call him.

“Hey.”

He would’ve figured the other for sleepwalking if he hadn’t spoken, and teal hues glimmer, reflecting his face in a flash of bright lightning. Riku’s lips twitched, if only slightly, and pale fingers placed another cup by his own – for hot chocolate, coffee, whatever the other preferred.

“Hey.”

His own reply, a mirror of the regarding word, was quiet, almost a whisper; though perhaps it was because of the thunder and lightning that had him being all but silent – but neither of them seemed to be complaining.

“Can’t sleep?”

He received silence in response, which was no real surprise, and he didn’t poke or prod about it; some things were better off kept hidden, from anyone and everyone except yourself.

One of his hands lifts, almost subconsciously, and if anything he’s pleased by the fact the other leans into it just a bit – and in a way he’s beginning to understand why Kairi liked to brush her fingers through his hair so much before; it’s calming, soothing, and at least for him it often relieved tense shoulders.  
Whether that would be the case here – he couldn’t really tell.

“I don’t like it.”

He’s eventually given more words to cling on to, though they don’t really make sense at first – so he gives a small hum of understanding, continuing to listen,

“The thunder and lightning, it— makes me feel uneasy. I’m…. not really sure why.”

Ahh – that made sense. Riku supposed it could’ve been for a variety of reasons; Maybe Naminé had tampered with his memories too much, or maybe he’d blocked out the reason why because it had been so horrifying; he wouldn’t have been surprised at either, really.

“It can be frightening,”

For him, it was more so the memory of it than the actual storm itself; but there were many ways for something like that to startle many different types of people,

“It’s not your fault.”

Nothing had really been his fault at all, and Riku had thought on it many times – if anything, he’d been one of the biggest victims of the whole Xehanort problem – a living problem, literally caused by it.   
Though Riku tried to view the other in a bit of a brighter light than that – he was certainly helpful, useful, in more ways than one, and he was glad to be able to get to know the ‘copy’ he’d once despised; he never would’ve thought they’d really get the chance to talk like this, being honest, but he could hardly complain.

“—– Come on,”

The sound of the rain was dying down, thunder and lightning bare in the distance, bringing the storming clouds with them,

“Watch the stars with me – it’ll help you calm down.”


End file.
